S1E16 Supernatural: Shadow
by EdibleMundie
Summary: While investigating a mysterious death in Chicago, Sam and Dean run into Meg, who is thrilled to see Sam again and Aleksandria, who raises some questions in Dean. The brothers soon discover Meg is behind the murders and attempt to catch her. Meg is one step ahead of them and unleashes shadow spirits on the brothers to ambush them. Can Aleksandria convince them she's on their side?
1. Chicago, Illinois

_**Authors Note**_

 _Welcome to the Supernatural section of my FanFiction! These stories follow the show fairly closely with the addition of my own original character, Aleksandria Petrova, flame to Dean Winchester and best friend to Sam Winchester. Aleksandria has her own dark past. Stick around to find out what Aleksandria is hiding and if she'll ever come to terms with her feelings for Dean._

 _Leave a review and let me know how I'm doing! The stories follow the same order as the show so for convenience I've placed season and episode indicators before each episode title if anyone is interested in following Aleksandria's story in chronological order._

* * *

 **Season 1 Episode 16  
Chicago, Illinois -**

"…and get this. Her _heart_ was missing." Aleksandria never understood the sheer excitement and terror in the redhead's voice whenever she found a new case. She assumed that after all the years she had been doing this job the element of surprise would have lost its touch and became more of routine rather than something out of an exorcism movie. But Charlie was still new to the world of the supernatural; Alex found her randomly while taking care of a case many years ago and found that she had quite the knack for the technological aspect of hunting.

Charlie was an IT nerd that had a particular skill set that go Aleksandria out of so many previous situations in regard to the law. When Aleksandria met her, Charlie Bradbury was just a nobody IT tech sitting behind the desk at some small company. Years of work together coupled with Alex's connections and money landed Charlie behind a desk as an IT tech at the FBI. Her proximity to unsolved cases, x-files, and the justice system gave Aleksandria real-time access to legitimate badge numbers she used on rotation whenever she was working a project. It made it a lot easier when she didn't have to solve a case without also having to hide from the local authorities.

"Charlie, that's literally the textbook scenario of a werewolf attack," Alex sighed as she eased off the gas pedal in her Trans Am.

"No! No, the timing isn't right! The full moon isn't until next month! Besides, I'm telling you there is something fishy about this attack. Look, I tracked four other similar occurrences all of them grizzly, all of them unsolved cases, all of them in Chicago, but none of them are connected as far as I can tell," Charlie continued. Aleksandria sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She didn't have anything else on her plate and Charlie hardly ever steered her in the wrong direction.

"Alright, I'll check it out," she replied as she hung up the phone and threw it in the passenger's seat next to her, stepping on the gas as she sped towards the city of Chicago. Aleksandria always hated Chicago, full of bad memories and even worse people. She made it a point to avoid the city at all costs since they were doing a sufficient enough job at destroying themselves. No amount of saving was going to pull those people out of the dark. If she didn't know any better, she would've assumed that the city's inhabitants were all possessed, but as it turned out they were just bad people.

An hour later, Aleksandria pulled off into a motel just outside the city limits. She didn't trust leaving her Trans Am unattended in the middle of the city, especially in the area Charlie said the body was found. After checking into a hotel room, she began her journey to the apartment complex that belonged to a Meredith, the unfortunate victim of the event. From the information Charlie gave her, the scene was already deemed an animal attack by the Chicago Police Department. The declaration meant that Aleksandria would raise more questions than she wanted; instead, she decided a quiet entry into the crime scene was the best line of approach. It took less than three minutes for her to pick the lock to the apartment. It was a bloodbath. There were stains from the victims blood all over the floors and the walls. "Jesus…" Alex mumbled to herself. She thought back to the details of Charlie's report: no forced entry, no sign of a robbery, and the victim had been pulled apart like a wild animal. The missing heart was conveniently left out of the reports no doubt because Chicago PD didn't want to designate the crime scene as another unsolved murder with no leads whatsoever. Smart…and despicable. There was a pattern on the floor Aleksandria couldn't quite make out, but time was not on her side. Before she could make out the pattern, the front door handle rattled as a master key unlocked the deadbolt. _Crap._ Aleksandria looked around for a place to hide, rushing into the master bedroom closet, quietly closing the door behind her as she peered through the slits in the door.

"Like I said, your alarm wasn't very effective," a woman of African American descent walked through the door followed by two men in workers uniforms; Aleksandria couldn't see their faces but their voices sounded familiar.

"That's why we're here ma'am, we're trying to figure out what we can improve on." Aleksandria flattened herself against the wall to minimize her shadow and turned her ear to the door to listen.

"Well whatever you find, I hope you do better in the future," the woman continued, not moving from the doorway. "If you don't mind, I'd rather not be here for your work. I was the one who found the body when it started to smell, I don't need to be reminded of what I found. Just lockup when you're done."

"Of course, ma'am," said the second male's voice.

Aleksandria watched as the woman left the apartment and the two men began circling around the crime scene. It became pretty obvious that they weren't maintenance workers from the alarm company…they were hunters. Of course they were! Alex smiled, not realizing she let out a soft chuckle in the process. One of them caught it. Aleksandria watch as the door to the closet flew open and a hand wrapped around her neck as she was slammed into the nearest wall. It took a few seconds for Dean Winchester to realize that they had met before. "You? What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded as he let go of Alex.

"You're really asking that question again?" Aleksandria spoke, carefully massaging her throat where Dean left a mark. She turned her eyes to his brother. "Sam," she nodded, greeting him.

"Okay, look, this is our case now so maybe just go and find another one?"

"Um, I was here first?" Aleksandria questioned as she pushed herself off the wall and walked back towards the pattern she thought she saw earlier on the floor. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you two are in way over your head," she said as she crossed her arms and knelt down, studying the blood pattern more closely. They were definitely in over their heads. Even Aleksandria had not seen this kind of pattern in centuries, it wasn't a common find due to its… instability.

"That's cute Princess, but I think you underestimate my brother and I," Dean smiled, looking down at her as if she was beneath him. Aleksandria didn't like to be called Princess. She stood up, falling a few inches short of Dean's height, but nevertheless looked him square in the eyes.

"Princess?" Aleksandria scoffed at him. "Tell me, Dean Winchester, what do you see?"

As if he were trying to prove something, Dean crossed his arms and tried to make himself seem taller. "Female victim, torn to shreds, heart missing, nothing left…classic werewolf case," he shrugged. To be fair, Aleksandria thought the same thing, but that was before she had access to the crime scene.

"Hm." She tried to repress her smile, but Dean caught onto her.

"What, is there something that you know that we don't?" Dean asked. Aleksandria looked at Sam who was trying hard not to say anything, but she could tell that he also knew it wasn't a werewolf attack. Dean stared at Sam betrayed. "What Sam?"

"Dean, the moon isn't right for a werewolf attack. It's not going to be full for another two days." She could tell Dean was disappointed with the information, so he tried to turn it back on her. "So, if it wasn't a werewolf, then what the hell was it? What kind of creature could do that to someone?"

Aleksandria walked over to Dean and pulled the roll of duct tape from his belt and began tracing over the pattern that she had seen earlier. The tape outlined a curved Z which was a symbol from an ancient source. "What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"It's a symbol for a Daeva, translates to 'demon of darkness' or a shadow demon. The issue is, these specific demons have toe be summoned and that's no easy feat. Whoever summoned it knew what they were doing," Alex said. "These demons are particularly dangerous, they're unhinged and tend to bite the hand that feeds them." Now uninterested in proving Dean wrong, Alex continued to study the pattern of blood, hoping she could trace it to find more answers.

"You seem to know a lot about demons," Dean questioned suspiciously.

"That's because I hunt them," she replied casually. She could tell it threw the brothers for a loop because for once in his life, Dean seemed speechless. Finally, Sam spoke.

"You…you hunt demons?" he asked Aleksandria. She looked at the two of them. It was almost as if they had never met a demon hunter before, but to be far most demon hunters didn't live long enough to take credit for their work. She shouldn't have said anything.

"Look, trust me when I say this case is over your head, okay. Just let me deal with it before you two get hurt. This isn't some Norse god in a sleepy town, it's a shadow demon. Who knows who's controlling it?" Aleksandria walked out of the apartment before Dean and Sam could get their bearings and question her more about her profession, quickly making her way down to her Trans Am to make a call to her trusted source.

"You are go for Charlie," a familiar voice chirped at the other end of the line.

"Hey Charlie, I need you to look into any similar murders to the one in Chicago, find out if any of them are connected in any way and the time between them. Looks like you were right on this case, we can rule werewolf out," Aleksandria sighed.

"I knew it! I'll get right on that!"

Aleksandria sped off in the direction of her hotel to prep for the upcoming fight. If there really was a Daeva in town there was sure to be one hell of a fight and Aleksandria needed to prepare.


	2. Meg Masters

**Season 1 Episode 16  
Meg Masters -**

Aleksandria scrolled through her messages; it was quiet on Charlie's end so Aleksandria assumed that she had nothing new to report. She was at the bar that the victim, Meredith, worked at before her untimely death trying to do a bit of old-fashioned sleuthing, but her co-workers were mostly bimbos looking for a strong shoulder to cry on…not her type. Aleksandria took the last swig of her Corona as she wracked her thoughts for a possible answer. Taking care of the shadow-demon was priority one but understanding why the victims were chosen would've made it easier to track whoever summoned it down.

"I'll have a beer…and uh, let's get the lady over here another Corona while you're at it." Dean Winchester took a seat next to Aleksandria and gave her his signature smile.

"I thought you were leaving town?" Aleksandria asked as the accepted her second beer from the bartender. She could tell she had a little jealous streak in her as she set down the beer with a little more force than necessary. Dean knew how to make a girl mad, Aleksandria had to give him that much. She shook her head and smiled.

"Yeah, we were. But then we found out how all the victims were related," Dean shrugged. Now she was intrigued. Aleksandria turned to face Dean as she leaned against the bar in a relaxed state.

"Okay. Enlighten me," she asked.

Dean turned towards her and raised his brows. "Oh, you mean, I know something that you don't? You sure you're not in over your head here Alex?" he asked sarcastically.

"Are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to figure it out on my own?" she asked, starting to get annoyed with him.

"We have five victims total. Of the victims two were adopted, one with sealed records, but after going through them and tracing them back to the original hospital we found that all the victims were born in the same small town of Lawrence, Kansas." Dean gave off an arrogance, proud of his work as he tipped his beer in cheers towards Aleksandria. There was something he wasn't telling her.

"And?" she asked, pressing him to go on.

"Well, Lawrence, Kansas is my hometown."

Hometown victims? That put an interesting spin on things. "You're being baited," she said almost under her breath.

"Baited?" he asked. "What do you mean baited?"

"Well obviously you pissed someone off, or something," she replied. It wasn't surprising how little Dean reacted to the news, hunters were often targeted when they made enough of a mess for the shadow world and the Winchester name drew more than just a second thought. "Where's your brother?"

Dean rolled his eyes at the question. "Off hitting on some blonde," he jerked his head backwards motioning in Sam's direction. Aleksandria looked behind her towards Sam and the blonde. She could feel a tingling sensation in her bones growing as her sense heightened in response. _Gotcha._ The woman was possessed by a demon, Alex could feel the demon's spirit emanating from her body as it manipulated Sam with the blonde's dark eyes. In the background, Dean was still complaining about not getting any attention from it.

"I'd cut your losses, Dean," Alex said, clapping him on the back as she stood up to leave. "Besides, she won't be around for very much longer." Alex started for the door.

"Wait," Dean yelled after her, quickly paying the tab and running outside to meet her just as she was beginning to climb into her Trans Am. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what the hell does that mean, 'she won't be around for much longer?'" Dean questioned, putting himself between the car door and Alex. "You're not going anywhere, not until you tell me what you know," he said.

Alex inhaled deeply and sighed. She really shouldn't be telling him any of this, he was already in enough danger, but the more she tried to keep from him, the worse it would get. Aleksandria had tried keeping secrets before and it didn't work out so well that time either.

"That little blonde talking to your brother?" Alex asked as she pointed towards the bar entrance. "She's possessed."

"Possessed?"

"Yes, possessed. Inhabited by a demon? I'm assuming you know the term?"

"Yes, I know what possessed means, what I don't know is how the hell you could possibly know that," Dean asked. He was on edge, unsure if he could trust Aleksandria's knowledge and with good reason.

"Call it a skill set," she replied hastily.

"A skill set?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean! A skill set. Remember when I told you I hunt demons? There is a reason I'm so good at it," she said. Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, but deep down she knew it made sense to him. "Now think, has Sam met this woman before? When?" she asked.

Dean snapped to attention and looked Aleksandria dead in the eyes. "Around the same time I met you, back in the orchid," he replied coolly. Not good. Aleksandria tried to take a step back as Dean pinned her against her own car, his hands on her shoulders gripping her tightly with unknown intentions.

"Dean…" Alex said calmly. "Don't do this." She knew that if she fought against him she would cause a disturbance and that was the last thing she needed. Still, if she was going to take on the Daeva, she needed him to trust her. "You need me," she said firmly.

"Oh, I think I'll do just fine without you," he smiled as he turned her around to face the car and pinned her arms behind her. Dragging her along the side, Dean forced her into the trunk of her own car, but not before stealing the keys from her pocket.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"Somewhere where you won't be in the way," he smiled as he closed the lid of the trunk leaving her in the dark.


	3. Decisions and Regrets

**Season 1 Episode 16  
Decisions and Regrets –**

Aleksandria winced as Dean tightened the ropes around her ankles and wrists, double-checking their integrity. "I thought we had an agreement to buy each other dinner first before we settled into our games?" she asked. They were in a dingy little motel room where the only lights were the lamps on the beside tables. Dean had tied Alex to poorly built chair with zip-ties that didn't quite cut into her skin, but they were enough to hold her down.

"Ha," Dean laughed as he closed in on her face. "That almost passed for funny."

Aleksandria rolled her eyes and moaned and sighed loudly in frustration. "You're making a mistake Dean, you need me!"

"I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Dean, if I wanted you dead I would've left you in the orchid," she replied.

"I had a plan," Dean said with uncertainty.

"No, you didn't," she argued back. It was a constant back and forth between the two of them, but Dean didn't trust her, and she knew it was going to backfire in the end.

"Look, I don't trust you!" Dean shouted. "Me meeting you, Sam meeting Meg, it's not a coincidence," Dean argued.

"It _is_ a coincidence!"

"Then how do you know she's possessed?" Aleksandria pursed her lips tightly keeping her mouth shut. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Packing up his weapons, Dean headed towards the door. In a last-ditch effort, Aleksandria called after him. "Dean get me out of these cuffs. Dean! You need me! Dean!"

He was gone, leaving Aleksandria to struggle against the zip-ties, pulling at them trying to set herself free. "Damnit!" she said to herself. For a few moments, Aleksandria struggled to loosen her bonds when she noticed that the armrest on the chair wobbled under her grip, compromising the structural integrity of the chair. _"Great,"_ she sighed knowing what she was going to have to do next if she was going to get out of there, so she began to rock. Alex rocked the chair back and forth until she was able to get onto just the tips of her toes. "Okay, breath," she told herself as she counted down from three. When the countdown ended, Aleksandria did her best to jump up, tilting herself, her back to the floor, pushing all her force and weight on the chair. Her back slammed into the back of the chair as it broke apart from the sheer force of her weight against it and against the ground. "Ow." Aleksandria groaned as she rolled over onto her stomach, pulling the armchair bits and pieces from her zip ties. She stared towards the door; outside it was starting to get dark and she still had no idea where to go. "You better not be dead you idiot," she muttered to herself as she got up off the floor and rushed outside. At least Dean wasn't stupid enough to take her car with him. Aleksandria found the keys tucked away in the glove compartment along with her cellphone. Nice! She hit the worn-out number one button on her speed dial and one ring later, the redhead picked up the other end of the line.

"Go for Bradbury!"

"Charlie! I need an abandoned building search in the Chicago area stat. Look for something within the vicinity of the apartment complex of the victim then narrow it down to between the bar and there," Alex demanded as she turned over the engine. The familiar roar of the Trans Am was a soothing comfort to her. Her tires screeched loudly as she sped out of the motel parking lot and onto the main road.

"Way ahead of you boss, I got three abandoned factories I'm sending to your phone right now in order of what I, personally think, is the most likely to have a black altar demon summoning thing of sorts," Charlie replied awkwardly. Two seconds later, Aleksandria's phone dinged with her text message.

"There's a reason you're the best Charlie," Alex responded.

"I know!"

Aleksandria hung up the phone and sped towards the first building on her list. Five minutes later she was parked a block away from the building behind a black Impala similar to the one she saw Dean leaning against in Burkitsville. Alex had rarely known Charlie to be wrong about a hunch, that's why she made such a good behind-the-desk hunter. Aleksandria shuddered to think how awful it would be if Charlie ever were forced to join her in the field.

Three minutes later, Aleksandria slammed the door to her Trans Am and stared up at the building. There was a soft light glowing from the top floor, flickering against the darkness like a candle. She hoped to God that the Winchester brothers weren't dead. This hunt would've been so much easier if they hadn't shown up because now she was going to have to deal with them _and_ the demons and last time it didn't turn out to be that easy. There was a faint shadow in the flicker of the light indicating that there was someone there…she was in the right place. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. Her heart slowed to a calm and collected state, her nerves tingling in anticipation. She opened her eyes.

Aleksandria began to jog towards the building, reaching behind her to grab her blades. These weren't just any kind of blade, they were built special to kill demons. Runic symbols, in the language of the angels, were carved into the hilt of both blades providing them with a holy power unlike any other. They were Alex's weapon of choice in any fight. The entrance of the building was locked with a padlock that had clearly been messed with multiple times. Rather than fighting with picking the lock, Aleksandria climbed carefully over the half-broken fence and dropped down into the abandoned lot on the balls of her feet. Her stealthy entry gave her the element of surprise, but any demon worth its salt would have had the borders patrolled especially if it was conjuring Daevas. She was surprised at the lack of confrontation as she made her way all into the building. There was a service elevator that waited for her at the bottom. She knew that if she took it, she would lose the element of surprise, but maybe if the brothers were still alive it could distract the demons long enough for her to get to them.


End file.
